A surprising woman
by pleione-x
Summary: Remus is named Professor of DADA at Hogwarts but Dumbledore has a surprise for him: a young Auror is here to have an eye on Harry. Remus will meet a very surprising woman, no other than Nymphadora Tonks.


_This fanfiction is during The Prisoner of Azkaban. _

* * *

Remus Lupin was made professor at Hogwarts, of course he was nervous. He had a lot of reason to be, what if the kids guessed that he was a werewolf? But he would return to Hogwarts, the safest place in the world, they said. As he walked to Dumbledore's office, he thought about everything he would do with the kids tomorrow, of course he had prepared everything but he felt very enthusiastic about the classes.

"Remus, how is your first night back here?" Dumbledore greeted him with a smile.

"For the moment, everything is right, if you forget the Dementor in the train of course."

"Yes, about that I have an important meeting with the Minister of Magic tomorrow. I won't tolerate any Dementors within Hogwarts, as you can understand."

"I understand Professor."

"Please, don't call me Professor, I'm not your professor anymore Remus."

"Alright, I'll try my best." Remus answered smiling sheepishly.

"I have to introduce you to an Auror who came, on my demand, to protect the kids and tell me if anything is suspected."

"Of course, it is very wise." Remus answered an not a second later the door of the office opened. A little girl stood at the door she had shoulder length dark blond hair, a hufflepuff robe and she seemed to be around 13 or something but she was quite tall for her age. She seemed very shy and Remus wondered what a kid could be doing in Dumbledore's office on the very first day.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore, Professor Lupin." The girl said.

"Our friend is here." Dumbledore said. Remus was lost; he looked from the girl to Dumbledore his eyebrows raised in interrogation.

The girl changed, _physically_ changed. She screwed her eyes closed and she grew taller, maybe 15 inches taller in just a few seconds. Her hair got shortened and pink, a bright pink. And her face changed, more heart shaped, pink lips and a thinner nose. She was a woman, a _young _woman, not a girl, and she was beautiful.

Remus remained silent.

"Let me explain to you, Remus." Dumbledore started and Remus looked at his former professor. "This is Nymphadora Tonks a young Auror trained by Alastor Moody himself, a man you know very well. She is a metamorphmagus, you may have heard of this gift."

"You can change your appearance." Remus said glancing at the woman.

"Exactly." The young woman said with a nice smile.

"She will be a student, in the Hufflepuff house as you have noticed. She will be in third year so she should be in most of Harry Potter's class. With the recent news I think it's better to keep an eye on him."

"You'll be a student the whole year?" Remus asked surprised.

"Well, yes, my first _long time_ mission." She answered and Remus simply nodded.

"So, Nymphadora, if I'm not here you can be free to speak to Remus, I'm sure he will be glad to help. The teachers all know about… Miss Anne Haldgreen, am I right?"

"Yes, Anne Haldgreen, third year, you came to see my parents who are muggles because I'm a witch and it would be better if I studied in Hogwarts. I had some extra classes this summer to catch up with the two years I missed."

"Correct."

"So I will let you two want to talk if you want outside, but if you go in the corridor, don't forget to morph, Nymphadora." Dumbledore said and with that they wished him a good evening and left.

"So, Nymphadora-"

"Please, don't call me Nymphadora, just Tonks." She said quickly.

"Alright, _Tonks._ Well, I don't have any problem with first name so you can call me Remus off classes." Remus said with a smile.

"Good, Remus." She said with a warm smile.

"Nymph- Tonks, sorry" he said with a apologetic smile betrayed by his mischievous look "I think I should tell you something right away because the staff knows so I think it is preferable that you, too, know that."

She waited for him to eventually finish this sentence, her eyebrows raised. Remus hesitated, this young woman seemed so nice he didn't want to see the usual disgusted look and the awkward moment after he would tell that he's a werewolf.

"I'm a werewolf, Tonks."

"Really?" She asked almost right away.

"Yes."

"I wouldn't have said you were." She said genuinely surprised not disgustedly surprised.

"Well, I try my best not to look like the ones you must have heard about in the most horrible werewolves involved stories." He said.

"Alright, thank you for telling me. I'm glad you consider me as an equal of the members of the staffs. I was scared you'd think I'm useless here because trust me, a year with just kids I would be glad to have a friend." She said truthfully. She didn't care he was a werewolf, she cared what he thought of her but she didn't care that he was a werewolf. That Nymphadora Tonks was indeed very surprising. Remus was still looking at her bemused at her reaction and she seemed to have noticed.

"You know, I won't judge you because you turn into a wolf a night a month. I mean, I can look like Dumbledore if I want to, so am I really normal myself?" She asked.

"Well, I must say you're not common, Tonks, but that is only a good thing." He said laughing lightly.

"I'll have to be absolutely normal for a year, that's gonna be tough!"

"I'm sure you'll manage. If you're tired being normal, my office's door will always be open for you."

"Thank you, Remus!" She said joyfully. Remus understood that it would be long for her, and he'd be glad to have her as a friend anyway.

* * *

A few days later, Remus found her in his class. He recognized the name and he tried to act as though he didn't know her at all and he was impressed by how normal she seemed. At the end of class she walked towards his office, in a shy demarche.

"Professor Lupin?" She asked with a kid voice.

"Yes Miss Haldgreen?" He answered. He looked behind her and there was no other kid in the classroom anymore.

"I wondered if you could give me some help because I have some lack in this class."

"We're alone." Remus said in a whisper and with a wave of his wand he casted a silence charm on the room.

"Oh, well I wondered if you could _give_ me some _extra_ classes because I haven't studied any magical stuff for two years." Remus smiled, as he understood that she wanted some time apart from the children. "I'd like some time with older people" she added whispering.

"Well, if you want we can look at your schedule and get an hour or two to work."

"Yeah more like two." She whispered.

"Or three if you want?" Remus asked raising an eyebrow and giving her a nice smile.

"Well, three would be good."

"Alright. Give me your schedule." He said and she handed him a piece of paper.

"Well, Mondays from 6 to 7?" He asked and she nodded "Wednesday, same hour? And Friday same hour again?"

"Great. Thank you. Awesome. In this same classroom? " She said writing the appointments on the paper.

"No, not this one, if you want to be able to be yourself, there's another one that is not very much used. First floor, you take on the right, and then on the left, there are several small classrooms which are never used. We'll take, well the last one, let's say?"

"Alright, thank you, I'll write it on the paper because I'm gonna get lost if I don't." She said smiling and she wrote again. "I should leave now; they'll wonder where I am – if they have noticed my existence."

"Well, we can start this week?" Remus asked.

"Oh yeah, great!" She said very happily.

"So, see you tonight?"

"Tonight, it is." She answered.

They met that week, and the following weeks. Remus always took an adult cloak for her when she'd get back to her normal self. And they naturally became friends, she told him how she became an Auror and he told her how he became a Professor this year and what he had done before. They talked about their slight common point: morphing. He told her about when he became a werewolf and she told him some stories about her childhood and how she scared people being a metamorphmagus. They laughed and talked a lot. They both needed a friend and they had found each other. Sometimes, when she was supposed to be already sleeping she would discreetly leave and go to his office and they'd spent the evening around a cup of tea.

* * *

One day, in the middle of December, it was quite cold and Remus was casting charms in the room to keep it warm.

"Wotcher Remus!" She shouted to surprise him and well, she had managed but by the look on her face, she seemed to have wanted him to jump or shout or something a bit more expressive.

"Hello, Tonks. How are you doing?"

"Fine, the kids are having a snowballs fight but I said I didn't like the cold."

"Is it true?"

"Well, no, it's fun sometimes but I don't feel like playing with kids right now. They're nice but well I like having some adult company."

"Do you have some meetings with other Professors too?" Remus asked. As he asked the question he realized he sounded jealous, was he? Now that he thought about it maybe he was.

"No, there's only you Remus." She said with a mischievous smile and she sat on the table looking at him.

"That's not what I meant." He said feeling awkward now.

"Really?" She asked obviously making fun of him.

"Maybe I like having you around you know, it wouldn't be that surprising." He said trying to make it a joke too.

"Well, maybe I like being around you too." She said in a more serious tone.

"That's something we agree on." He said casually.

And that day before she left she gave him a kiss on the cheek. That was the first moment he realized he liked her, quite a lot.

Remus had also realized that Tonks was quite clumsy, she always walked in a table or a chair and one day she almost fell but Remus caught her just in time.

"Thank you" she said shyly and blushing a little.

"Don't mention it." He said smiling, not releasing her completely. He had let a hand on her elbow; waiting to be sure she was well on her feet.

"Always the gentleman, I've noticed." She said smiling at him.

"Well, not really. I just have some manners."

"Well, I'm glad they get me from falling."

"I'll try to be here to catch you as much as I can." He said, releasing her arm slowly. They looked at each other silently, for quite a moment. She was smiling cheekily at him and he was sure he had some kind of a mischievous grin that he couldn't hide.

When she left that day, when she gave him a kiss on the cheek as usual, Remus grabbed her hand to stop her from walking away. She looked at him surprised, but he didn't say anything, he leaned closer and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She walked across the room still looking bemused and when she turned to look at him a last time before she left she smiled widely and waved at him before she put off her adult cloak and left.

He found her very surprising, when she had asked about full moons it wasn't vicious curiosity, she just wanted to know how he felt and when he had told her, she acted normal, she had no pity for him, or disgust. Sometimes she would even joke lightly about it saying

"You look awful, Remus." And he would just smile at her because he knew she didn't even really mean it.

She would walk towards him and give him a kiss on the cheek as always. Sometimes she gave him a hug the day before the full moon because she realized he tended to be a bit (_very much_ were her words) grumpy.

* * *

And there was the day he admitted his feelings. It was an evening in his office, he was classifying some objects in a cupboard she entered without knocking and sat in his chair.

"That's my chair, Nymphadora."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Nymphadora?"

"I don't like calling you Tonks, it's impersonal." He said, still not looking at her.

"Well, don't call me Nymphadora either."

"Alright!" He said, putting the last object on the cupboard. "But that's still my chair." He said smiling at her. She stood up and leaned on the desk.

"I'm not sitting in front of your desk, I feel like a kid." She said, her arms folded on her chest. Remus sat on his chair, looking at the papers; he could feel Tonks's eyes on him and he felt quite self-conscious suddenly. She moved a bit closer and ran her fingers through his hair, brushing them a little aside.

"You already have grey hair, you're not very old."

"That is not exactly an appropriate thing to say, you know? But you know my age, of course I'm old."

"You're _not_ old" she said laughing, well maybe he was a bit exaggerating.

"I meant older than you."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean anything. And well, having a bit of grey hair makes you very sexy you know." She said laughing lightly. Remus didn't look up at her but was smiling anyway; he placed his fingers just next to hers on the desk. Slowly, his fingers were brushing hers and she grabbed his hand carefully. They didn't say anything and they didn't need to. She moved the hair that was falling on his eyes one last time and moved back her hand. After already too many seconds, Remus moved back his hand and took his wand and levitated a chair next to his.

They were sitting side by side, commenting the essays and talking as easily as always; then Tonks discretely put her head on his shoulder but Remus didn't say anything. He didn't feel like pushing her away, he liked her presence, close to him. She slid her arm around his and Remus kissed the top of her head – he didn't really know why he was doing it but it felt right.

"You know I'm too old for you." he said quietly, looking at the papers.

"You're not." She whispered.

She kissed his cheek, longer than necessary and he slightly turned his head never wanting this kiss to end.

"You'll be the death of me, Dora." He whispered and she moved away smiling.

"I like Dora." She said and she put her head back on his shoulder. He placed his hand on her thigh, tracing patterns.

* * *

It was only in the beginning of February when the temptation became too heavy on their shoulders.

Tonks was sitting on his office, one evening while he was looking at his books in the little bookshelf on his wall. She had simply walked in his office, changed cloak and sat on his desk– she had taken her habits.

"So how are you doing today?" He asked, still looking at the books.

"Same as always. What about yours?"

"Same as always."

"Luckily I'm here to bright your day." She said and he could just picture her smile as she said that.

"I was quite looking forward seeing you." Remus said trying not to sound to flirty. She was too young for him, but she knew his age and she didn't care. He tried to remind himself this every time and that was why he wasn't looking at her right now.

"So why are you turning your back on me, right now?"

"I was in the same position when you entered, Nymphadora."

"Don't _Nymphadora_ me, Remus."

He turned to look at her and she was just smiling at him, almost beaming. She had won. And he didn't mind losing right now, was he even losing anyway? He stepped closer and she grabbed his cloak and pulled him closer. He placed his hand on her cheek, brushing her skin with his fingers and he leaned closer, his face was just an inch from hers. Their noses were brushing one another and she was looking down at his lips.

"Damn it Dora" Maybe he didn't even really want to protest, he wanted her to say 'no' and leave because that would be easier.

He kissed her tenderly at first, his lips were brushing hers and soon his other hand found her waist and he felt her shiver under his touch. He slid up his hand and she laughed. She laughed against his lips.

"A bit ticklish, are we?" He asked.

"A bit." She said looking away but Remus didn't need much he started tickling her gently and she started laughing. "Please Remus, please!" She tried to say as she laughed.

"Alright, alright." He stopped tickling her and she rested her head on his chest, taking her breath back to normal.

Remus kissed the top of her head and stroked her back. She looked up at him smiling and he kissed the tip of her nose.

"I thought you'd never kiss me." She said. Remus couldn't help but laugh.

"That's not an appropriate thing to say." He answered with a grin.

"You know I don't care about that."

"You're right." He said and he leaned to kiss her again, much more passionately and she didn't seem to mind if he judged by the way she was trying to make room on the top of the desk.

* * *

_Hey! I know it's not an original scenario, but lately I wanted to read some fanfic like that and I couldn't find many so I thought I'd write one. I hope you liked it though. :)_

_I'm writing a fanfic about Remus/Tonks - but it's staying a bit more true to the books if you're interested : s/8433132/1/Remadora-The-bright-pink-sun-in-my-sky _


End file.
